


Punishment

by insomniacfics



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Cock Worship, M/M, Master/Slave, Milking, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Punishment, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28465728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insomniacfics/pseuds/insomniacfics
Summary: Mammon is a klepto and everyone knows it. In an attempt to make some money, he goes into Y/N’s room to try and find something worth selling. Finding a locked box, he thinks he hit the jackpot until he opens it and finds a toy and a harness. He's about to learn his new favorite way to be punished!
Relationships: Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 56





	Punishment

It was an obsession for him. Maybe it was being the Avatar of Greed but there was something he wanted. He felt a little bad digging through the human’s things, especially after he’d been scared to all Hell by his brother, Belphegor.

But he needed to satisfy his own needs of course. Mammon dug through Y/N’s room, looking for anything that could be of value and making a small stack. Mostly books and a couple of games that Levi had loaned the human it seemed.

He blinked as he saw a locked box and smirked. Jackpot! He thought to himself happily as he grabbed it. He hummed and studied it for a moment before using his demon strength to break the lock. He scoffed at how easy it was, making a note to scold the human later for--

He froze.

Instead of treasure, he found...toys. He blushed a bit, studying the dildo for a moment before his blush intensified, wondering what Y/N did with it.

He’d have to truly be a fool to not know what a fake dick was for. He blinked though as he noticed some kind of harness inside.

He jumped when he heard someone clear their throat. He whipped around, hiding his findings behind his back as Y/N stared at him, clearly unamused.

“Ah, uh--H-Hey, Y/N! Lovely...weather?” He tried lamely. Y/N just raised an eyebrow. “I can explain--”

“I order you to explain,” He said, voice deepening.

Mammon flinched as the Pact took over his senses. “I found your box and thought I could find something valuable that I could pawn off and instead found this toy and a weird harness thing.” He froze then glared. “Hey! Don’t go using the Pact without permission!”

Y/N glared and closed the door behind him, locking the door. “Mammon, you’re a smart demon, we both know this.” He approached slowly. Mammon’s heart stuttered as the human gently gripped his chin. “So why did you think breaking a lock meant to hide something was a good idea?”

Mammon shivered, gulping thickly. “I’m sorry.”

“Mammon, I want to punish you,” He said, kneeling down. “But I’m not like Lucifer. I don’t do whips.” He gently cupped his face, drawing closer. “I want to break you in the best way. Can you guess how I’ll break you?”

The demon licked his lips. “I-I--” His voice cracked and he cleared his throat. “Does it...have to do with the toys?”

“It does. Such a smart boy,” Y/N praised. “Just so you know, you can walk out right now. I do care about you and if you need to think about--”

“Punish me,” Mammon said quickly. Y/N raised an eyebrow. “I want it.”

“Kiss me,” Y/N ordered, using the pact to his advantage.

Mammon pounced, kissing him hard as he wrapped his arms around him. He hummed softly and climbed into Y/N’s lap. Something about having Y/N’s full attention made him that much more eager. He pressed against the human and tried to deepen the kiss, only for Y/N to lift him easily.

The demon yelped out, “H-Hey! Don’t go just picking me up like that!”

Y/N smirked. “I thought you were a good boy. Don’t you want to be fucked?” Y/N chuckled as he watched Mammon’s face redden. “So, are you going to let me man-handle you then?”

“Y-Yeah. Just...uh...Don’t hold back,” Mammon mumbled.

Y/N smiled sweetly as he sat with him on the bed. “Wouldn’t dream of it. I know you’re a greedy bastard,” He teased, making Mammon giggle then moan as he nipped his neck. “Strip.” He ordered simply, pulling away.

Mammon blushed as his body obeyed. He forced himself to move slowly though, being sure to give the human a show at the least. He shivered as he saw the unamused look Y/N was giving him, as if plotting what he would do next.

“Y/N,” He said once he was down to his boxers, blushing a bit more. “What--”

“Did I say stop?” He asked simply. Mammon gulped and Y/N gestured him close. He pulled the demon into his lap and cupped his face. “You sure about this?”

“Fuck yes,” Mammon whined, pressing against him, letting the human feel his hardon. “I...I really want you.”

“Such a good boy,” He hummed, nuzzling Mammon’s jaw as he gently laid him on the bed. “But I still need to punish you.” He stood and stripped down before grabbing the harness and toy.

Mammon watched eagerly as the man pulled it on, biting his lip nervously. It was pretty big but he wasn’t about to back down from a challenge. The human kissed him gently as he drew close before grabbing the lube.

The demon gasped when lubed fingers teased his hole until he felt them push in. “A-Ah, oh,” He moaned, blushing more. “Fu-Fuck, Y/N.”

“That’s it, Mammon. Just relax for me, alright?” Y/N cooed gently, working him open. He kissed down and gently gripped Mammon’s cock, watching the demon gasp. “Relax your body,” He commanded, smirking when their pact forced Mammon to do so. “Good boy.”

Mammon whimpered at that, whining when he felt those fingers inside him curl. “Fuck, Y/N,” he moaned. “That feels...so-so good,” He mumbled.

“Good. I’ll make you feel even better, Baby,” He said, smirking when he watched Mammon’s cheeks darken at the pet name. He pulled away slowly and lubed up the strap on. “Hands and knees.”

Mammon quickly obeyed, blushing as Y/N gripped his shoulder and gently pushed him so his shoulders were pressed into the mattress as he felt the dildo pressing against him. At the gentle kiss to the back of his neck, he forced himself to relax before gasping and choking as the cock was pushed into him.

“Oh fu--” He moaned, biting his lip as he felt Y/N rubbing his hips, gently calming his nerves.

Y/N kept still as he watched Mammon writhe. He bent and gently kissed his neck and shoulder. 

“More,” The demon groaned, rocking his hips back, surprising Y/N. “want more. I want more. Please,” He begged, whimpering.

“Fuck, Baby,” Y/N groaned, pushing in all the way and watching Mammon whine loudly. “So fucking eager. Love that about you.”

Mammon blushed and whined, his cock aching for touch. Y/N smirked as he watched him reach for his cock and grabbed his wrists, pinning them behind his back.

“Fuck, no!” Mammon whined.

“You don’t cum until I say so,” He growled, making the demon shiver. “Be a good boy. Show me how badly you want to cum.”

He thrust hard into Mammon, smirking as the demon shouted in pleasure. The demon could easily break free and ride him to his heart’s content, but seeing Mammon eagerly giving into submission for him was turning him on more than he thought it would. He bit his lip and moaned softly as he harness rubbed against his clit as he thrust into Mammon.

Mammon was completely enthralled. His cock ached as Y/N kept thrusting against that perfect spot, making him cry out in pleasure. “Y/N, please! Please let me cum!” He begged, shaking as he rocked back against him.

“I don’t know if I should,” Y/N growled, making Mammon whine. “You still haven’t really apologized.”

“I’m sorry!” Mammon moaned.

“For what?” Y/N snarled, gripping his hair and pulling him back so he was practically in his lap. “What are you sorry for?”

“I’m sorry for going through y-your things! Please. I’ll be good, please I wanna cum,” He whined. “Let me cum, please, please, please!”

Y/N smirked and grabbed his elbows, angling his hips right against his prostate as he ordered, “Cum,” into his ear.

Mammon gasped and moaned, eyes screwing shut as his cock throbbed and shot out his load, staining Y/N’s sheets as he was forced to cum freely. Mammon blushed and moaned, shaking as he realized he was still hard. “Fu-Fuck,” he whined.

Y/N reached around and gripped him gently, making Mammon mewl. “Fuck. You’re still hard?”

“D-Demon...s-s-ss-stamina,” He stuttered out.

Y/N bit his lip and smirked. “I see.” He pulled out slowly as he helped Mammon lay down. After dropping the harness to the ground, he coaxed Mammon onto his back, kissing him lovingly as he straddled him. “Let’s see how far I can push that stamina of yours,” he hummed.

Mammon barely got out a quizzical whimper before Y/N sank quickly down his length. He let out a keening gasp as his back arched off the bed, hands quickly gripping his hips. “Fu-Fuck, that’s...a-oh,” he moaned, shaking a slight.

Y/N moaned, blushing a bit. “Fuck...Fuck, you feel so good, Mammon,” He moaned, gently dragging his nails over the demon’s chest.

Mammon moaned softly then gasped when Y/N began to ride him. “Fu-Fuck yes. Ride me,” He moaned, gripping his thighs as he bucked his hips up. He blushed as he watched Y/N riding him eagerly and bit his lip. “Fuck yes, M--” He blushed and covered his mouth quickly.

Y/N snarled and gripped his wrists, pinning them by his head. “Say it,” He ordered.

“Master!” He moaned, blushing as he realized the human used the pact. “That’s cheating! You can’t fu-uuuuu…” he trailed off as Y/N rode him harder. “God yes. Please!”

“Please what?” Y/N moaned, gripping his hands. “Say it, Mammon. Tell me exactly what you want.”

“Ride me, fuck me, fucking milk me, Master!” he moaned, panting softly as he felt his stomach tighten again.

“Cum as much as you want then, Baby,” Y/N purred, kissing him as he rocked his hips harder and gripped his hair. 

Mammon whined and wrapped his arms around Y/N quickly, thrusting up hard into him as he orgasmed. He whimpered and moaned as the human kept riding him, drawing out the pleasure.

“Want...fuck, wanna f-feel you cum too, Master,” He whined, blushing. “I wanna feel you cum on my cock, please,” he begged.

Y/N moaned and kissed him before adjusting so he was sitting on him, picking up the pace and watching the demon beginning to lose himself in the pleasure.

“Gonna cum again?” He cooed, biting his lip. “Gonna fill your Master’s pussy with lots of your seed, Mammon?”

“Y-Yes,” He whined, eyes starting to roll back. “M-Master, fu-uck,” he croaked.

“Then do it. Fill me up full, Mammon. Wanna watch you fucking lose it!”

Mammon gasped and moaned, grabbing his hips tightly and orgasming hard, thrusting into him quickly. His eyes fluttered shut as he felt his body shudder before Y/N’s walls fluttered and clamped down around him and he heard Y/N’s moan.

Y/N moaned as he came, meeting the demon’s thrusts as he rode through their pleasure. Mammon collapsed into the bed, panting softly. He grunted and moaned as Y/N adjusted, keeping himself on his length as he shifted.

“Fu-Fuck,” He mumbled, blushing more as he looked to the human. He licked his lips. “You know...it’s--it’s supposed to be the other way around. I’m supposed to...to fuck your b-brains out.”

“Is that a challenge?” Y/N cooed softly, rocking his hips.

Mammon let out a high pitched whine. “It’s sensitive! Don’t,” he begged. “Please, Master.”

Y/N hummed and rocked his hips before riding him quickly. “Let’s test that stamina of yours, Baby Boy.”


End file.
